


Soup in Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Confined to bed" for Spicyhoney





	Soup in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> @Rook  
> I stole your portmanteau "magic" and "medicine" idea, but for the record: achirding (Tumblr)/Czaritsa (AO3) came up with that word and it just made sense for monsters who use magic for everything!
> 
> Also-I did have to edit this fic from having waaaay darker themes, at least way darker to ME.

These bandages continued to be uncomfortably tight around Hickory's ribcage, it was definitely done in such a way to compress and hold the bones in place after such a hard fall. The magicine helped keep his HP stable, but until he started healing, he was put on bedrest to work up his strength to get back onto his feet without fainting. And what bedrest proved was: it sucked.

 

To make matters worse, his dominant arm was cast up, while the other hand some difficulty moving. So something as simple as feeding himself was now reduced to having to be spoon fed. And having said that-with the nudging of his foot, Edge opened the door, carefully carrying a bowl of piping hot soup.

 

"Sorry this took longer than I expected." Edge said as he walked over and set the bowl down on the table by Hickory's bedside, "I wanted the vegetables to soften, which took more patience than I realized." He gave the soup a stir, looking at the steam to rise off the metal utensil after having sat in the hot bowl for awhile now, "It's hot, would you prefer to wait to eat, or go right ahead?"

 

Hickory didn't bother to look up to Edge, instead just staring at the closed blinds, "... no..."

 

Edge stopped a beat, holding the spoon in place a moment before then carefully propping it up on the lip of the bowl, "Alright, we can let it cool first." He then walked around Hickory's bed to pull up the blinds, the sun was setting so it was definitely a nice view to have that wouldn't blind Hickory with the sun's orientation.

 

"... I'm not hungry..." Hickory spoke again, just a hair darker this time.

 

"You didn't eat breakfast. Nor lunch. So yes, you'll eat dinner." Edge said as he turned to face Hickory now, "I added plenty of healing properties to the soup, many green veggies! It'll help you heal faster!"

 

Hickory glanced up at Edge, but then downcasted his eyelights to the floor, "... I'm not... Hungry..."

 

"How about one spoonful, just one." Edge walked back around the bed to the soup.

 

"... Put pills in it, didn' you." Hickory glared up at Edge.

 

Now, this caught him off guard, Edge turned to gawk at that statement... And yet, there stood a reason for Hickory to accuse him of that. It was an uncomfortable staredown for a couple moments, but then Edge let the spoon clatter against the bowl, "Hickory. How else do I expect you to take your prescription?? You won't take it!"

 

"I'm not a _**dog**_ , Edge." Hickory said the word with full venom and disdain, "Don't take me for an ignorant **pet.** "

 

Edge was exercising plenty of patience on Hickory, he knew that his usual temperament would be inappropriate at a time now while Hickory was fragile from his injuries. Now wasn't a time to raise his voice and get overzealous as he normally would, but rather he had to be gentle in his reaffirming. Truly, it tested him in ways he did not think it would, but namely because Hickory had never been so stubborn as he was being right now.

 

"You're not a dog." Edge reaffirmed that while exhaling out, "You... Are hurt..." He felt as though he was struggling to really hold back his stern voice, "And the magicine will **help** you to get **better**..."

 

"Not that magicine." Hickory huffed.

 

Edge did a double take, blinking and shaking his head, "... Pardon?"

 

"You're excused."

 

An aggravated fist finally gavelled down on the table, causing the spoon to clatter to the side and the soup to shake, Hickory flinched, but he kept firm on his resting frown.

 

"... Hickory..." Edge sounded _pained_ , "... Why... Are you... _Fighting_ with me on this..."

 

Oh, that did it. Edge climbed up onto the bed, straddling Hickory's lap. Which surprised him, but also the jostling did make that ache come back. Though with Edge here, he struggled to not face him, " _Hickory_." Edge spoke firmly, "... Look at me." Hickory continued to look elsewhere, "... Why don't you want the magicine? Hm?"

 

He kept quiet, but with Edge hovering over him like this, it was uncomfortable to really keep holding back from Edge.

 

"... Does it taste bad?" Edge tried to meet eyes with Hickory, "Is it a bad aftertaste?"

 

"mm, tastes fine..." Hickory mustered out.

 

"Yeah?" Edge patted Hickory's cheek, "Then what, huh?"

 

Hickory was being a stubborn child, and yet... Somehow... Edge was pulling through as the patient parent. Which surely, Hickory expected Edge to be berating him by now for his defiance over something so simple as goddamn medicine, but right now, Edge seemed to have no plans of going anywhere until he got his answer, "... Sure. It tastes bad."

 

Edge's eyelights flicked up and down Hickory, "... What is it really?"

 

"Edge. Get off me."

 

But Edge stuck to his guns, even sitting back on Hickory's lap, "Tell me and I'll move."

 

Hickory tried to push Edge off, but the exertion only caused more pain to stir and then he grunted as a little more HP chipped off.

 

"Hickory." Edge took him by the wrist, not pinning it down or above his head, simply held it which was enough to restrain him, "... Please tell me."

 

Finally, Hickory seemed to tear up and sniffled, "I... I... I h-hate h-how the mm..magicine....m..makes me...ff...feel..."

 

There were some other effects aside from straight green magic, with the fear that Hickory's injuries would only progressively drop, the need for purple magic to be added to the mixture was to prolong the healing effect. Really, it made the healing stay with him longer, but in the process it made him feel sluggish and slow.

 

With the revelation made, Edge let go of Hickory's wrist, "See? Was that so bad? What did you think I would do? Force it down your throat??" He scoffed, "I'm not barbaric... You need the magicine to heal, but perhaps... We can compromise. A less dosage? It's been doing great for how much you've gotten in your system so far. I don't want to do away with it altogether, you know?"

 

 

To Edge's surprise, Hickory threw his arm over his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. Though Edge did not struggle, not wanting to irritate the injuries, "... Could I please get a goddamn ' _thank you_ ' at least?"

 

" _'m love 'ou..._ " Hickory mumbled into Edge's shoulder.

 

"... Close enough..."


End file.
